timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter's Laboratory Blu-Ray Idea
Thread: ''Dexter's Laboratory Blu-Ray Idea'' Date: July 1, 2011 at 10:10pm (Big Cartoon Forum) | October 16, 2011 at 2:35pm (Fanpop) Big Cartoon Forum post ''Guys, I have an idea about a possible Blu-Ray release of Dexter's Laboratory: '' ''What if there shall hopefully and finally be a proper, excellent, definitive, extensive, exhaustive and complete special edition hi-def Blu-Ray boxed-set collection release sort of A-treatment for the Cartoon Network series, Dexter’s Laboratory, done at the highest level, with every single one in the entire, complete series of Dexter’s Laboratory (including the Ego Trip TV special and hopefully the infamous banned Dial M for Monkey episode, Barbequor) presented and preserved in their original broadcast run form, unaltered and uncut, and with newly restored and remastered high-definition digital transfers and even DTS HD Master Audio or so, and even a whole lotta extensive supplemental extra features that go beyond the pale, including material not yet seen before, as well as aimed at and accessible to Dexter’s Laboratory fans and the collector, not only in a way equal to that of the excellent treatment that The Powerpuff Girls got on home video and DVD, but also in a way that previous home video releases of older Cartoon Network shows (including that of the first season of Dexter’s Lab as part of Cartoon Network’s Hall Of Fame Region One DVD lineup) never were, and certainly so much better than what Cartoon Network and Time Warner managed to put out on Region One DVD and on iTunes? '' ''And what if ‘The Art of Dexter’s Laboratory’, as such a release should be called, is going to be the best, definitive release of an older, classic Cartoon Network show on home video and the best way to view an older, classic Cartoon Network show on home video and even on hi-def Blu Ray Disc? '' ''Just an idea. '' Fanpop post ''Guys, I have an idea about a possible Blu-Ray release of the Cartoon Network show, Dexter’s Laboratory. '' ''What if there shall hopefully and finally be a proper, excellent, definitive, extensive, exhaustive and complete special edition high definition Blu-Ray boxed-set collection release sort of A-treatment for the Cartoon Network series, Dexter’s Laboratory, done at the highest level, with every single episode in the entire, complete series of Dexter’s Laboratory (including the Ego Trip TV special and hopefully the infamous banned Dial M for Monkey episode, Barbequor) presented and preserved in their original broadcast run form, unaltered and uncut, and with newly restored and remastered high-definition digital transfers (utilizing maximum bit-rate encoding and, in addition to the original 2.0 stereo mixes, all-new 7.1 DTS HD Master Audio mixes for the best and highest quality A/V presentation), and even a whole lotta extensive supplemental extra features that go beyond the pale, including material not yet seen before, as well as being aimed at and being made accessible to Dexter’s Laboratory fans and the collector, not only in a way equal to that of the excellent treatment that The Powerpuff Girls got on home video and DVD, but also in a way that previous home video releases of older Cartoon Network shows (including that of the first season of Dexter’s Lab as part of Cartoon Network’s Hall Of Fame Region One DVD lineup) never were, and certainly so much better than what Cartoon Network and Time Warner managed to put out on Region One DVD and on iTunes? '' ''And what if such a release is going to be the best, definitive release of an older, classic Cartoon Network show on home video and the best way to view an older, classic Cartoon Network show on home video and even on high definition Blu Ray Disc? '' External Links Big Cartoon Forum version of the thread Fanpop version of the thread Category:Fanpop Category:Big Cartoon Forum